


蓝鸟

by DoWhatUWant



Series: B & S [1]
Category: bvs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant





	蓝鸟

卡车司机用西班牙语与摇下车窗的另一人聊天，关于关税和其他什么，拥堵的交通尾气使空气热得变形，汽车喇叭声音刺耳，阳光令人眼花。他们仍在交谈，排队的车子几乎没有向前动过，车厢里的咒骂嘈杂纷乱到一定程度。西班牙语已经开始说到女人和孩子，家里的洗碗机。

Clark说：“安静会儿，怎么样。”

司机朝他看了一眼，转头继续聊着。

Clark低头看了几秒脏兮兮的球鞋，泥巴碎屑蹭在了垫子上，星星点点，他打开车门，站在卡车和一辆路虎之间，捏着钞票。

“车费。”他用西班牙语说。

他翻越栏杆，走上斜坡，走了一段路。建筑物露出面貌，广告牌傻乎乎地打着旅游标语，一家人微笑着被印在大写的“欢迎！”字样旁边，再上头留着一道稀薄的鸟屎痕迹。他停下来等了一个红灯，就像离开没有那么亟不可待。

有份兼职，一次性，因为当地人罢工而油漆需要被漆在拆卸了管道的破墙。天气的热度和有机溶剂的异味扑鼻而来，有一会儿也许熏到Clark，他眨了眨眼，几下，一只甲虫破坏了完成的另一半漆面，还在不知情地踟蹰，他小心翼翼地吹走虫子，把梯子推向对面，拎着油漆桶爬上去。

漆面干得差不多的时候他刷了第二遍。

之后来了个人给他结算，他没数，把钱兜在口袋，顺路买了两只热狗，在公园长椅边吃边叠加傍晚跑步的人跑的圈数，直到太阳沉下去。

他绕道而行，树林伸出细枝的暗影，安然摇曳着，他在庞大的树荫之下伫立，什么都不做，待在原地。地铁在地下深处隆隆轰鸣，白色的灯光拖长一串远远而去，地上的公园小路走来一对情侣，牵着狗绳经过。

 

\--

 

一段时间，Clark Kent隐于市井。

有一阵他徘徊在东北部，后来在弗吉尼亚，马里兰，前往别处之前他在海岸做过义务工，看护残疾小孩的游泳比赛，业余人士的潜水活动，修理巡逻艇，搬运救生圈，捡垃圾，插旗子等。他在大西洋城机场被没收了一个孩子送的水晶球，一只刚捡来受伤的小雀，后者死在一次无效的救助中。

Clark去往别处。

旅馆厨房煮着面条，他切胡萝卜，形状毫无规则可言，刀口切到指尖，一下，他抽出手指，若无其事地切完胡萝卜，倒出粟米粒，找到沙司，浇上通心粉用勺子搅拌。

打开的电视不知何时在播放成人节目，他换到新闻台，主持人和经济学家说着美国的局势，中年人端起杯子喝了一口水，接着滔滔不绝，他关掉电视，翻开桌子上的杂志，美食栏目，作者是纽约人，他的目光从诱人的图片掠了过去，果酱是番石榴一样的红。

Clark尝试烤苹果派，味道总差那么一点。Martha的手艺奇妙地鲜有变化，她的儿子也保持着始终如一的口味及一些养成的习惯，短时期内恐怕和印刻教育一样难以改变，比如：无论外面的食物品质如何，也全数咽下。

避免热水在中途耗光，所以Clark草草冲了澡，他将钥匙塞回门垫底下，给房间的住客锁好门。

楼下停车场的第五个车位，西角落那一盏微弱地亮着，照过来。他钻进租的小车，蜷缩在后座，闭上眼睛。

知觉溯回黑魆魆的华盛顿湖，远处，纪念堂的灯亮起来，暗下去，湖边的樱花树已经结束花期，叶子漫漫青葱，湖水缓缓荡漾，底下暗藏一株睡莲，它会在清晨的第一缕阳光下开放，明丽芬芳，与树叶的清香飘散，飘散着，像泥土和甘草，像果实，盐，云烟，伴他入眠……

他睁开眼睛。夜色之中，他突然闻不见原本的一丝一毫，四周只有停车场灯泡嗡嗡的轻响，他坐起来，车身阻隔了视线，凹槽放着一瓶矿泉水。他喝了几口，躺回去盯着昏暗的车顶，前所未有的安静，狭窄，模糊。

管它的。他闭上眼睛。

半夜Clark被冻醒了，在后备箱找到一张薄薄的毯子，裹着自己瑟瑟发抖，免疫系统面临环境全新的刺激，他蜷缩得更紧了，牙齿小幅度地磨来磨去，咬着内脸颊的肉，双腿夹紧弯曲像个婴儿。和坐垫接触的地方格外温暖，他背靠椅背，下巴缩进毯子。灯泡已经全部熄灭。

现在他哪儿都无法去。

 

\--

 

Jonathan去世后，他同样一度在外游荡，餐风露宿，没有地图的时候，迷失在路牌各色的线条里，有时没人愿意给他搭车，他就背着行李马不停蹄地走上半天，然后在某一点上，他得以坐在副驾座仿佛真的疲累，集装箱货车的引擎哒哒哒地发动着，窗外的发电塔和荒芜的平原向后退去。

“你准备去哪儿？”

他把对方的香烟夹在耳后：“随便哪里。”

留恋上哪个小镇之前，Clark总会离开。在某家酒馆他干过挺长一段日子，把那辆卡车用树干串成变形金刚之后就不能干了，在一块地方待得越久，越理所当然的松懈，像小时候在家里不计后果地发脾气。

那时候他与Martha保持联系，但她不知他身在何处。

他在一家店铺买过一条丝绸长裙，作为礼物，结果由于这样那样的原因弄丢，更谈不上打包裹寄回去。他总是弄丢东西，剃须刀，水笔，卡纸表格……可以轻易将它们找回但从来不做。

火焰落在冰凉的水上，他漂流深海，声响在岛屿消失。

 

\--

 

铆钉在掌心握着，留下红印，上头的指甲里渐渐凝结紫红的血块，Clark因为疼痛停顿下来，低头继续把钉子锲入木块。

“给。”女人说。

他接过毛巾：“谢谢。”

房屋的装修处于最麻烦的第一个月，在此之前他和她打了三天照面。工人们盘腿坐在一起，喝水，沉默，暂时休息。这家雇主的态度十分纵容。

“她喜欢你。”有人说。

他摇摇头。

收工时她跑来叫住他，终于约他出去。他没有拒绝。

“晚上8点半，好吗？”他说。

天气忽冷忽热，打喷嚏的次数比以前多了一倍，为此他买了十卷纸巾囤起来，三四天用一卷，他感冒了，并不很严重。他淋浴冲去汗水和灰尘，擦干头发，套了衬衫和长裤。

他们吃玉米卷，在餐馆喝了点酒。晚场的电影是老片子，一开始是乱世佳人，后来放映起宾虚。剩下的观众寥寥无几，她的手拂过他因酒精微微发热的耳朵，电影进行到基督被彼拉多钉在十字架上，无数血流淌成河，流到哀鸣的麻风病人身边。

Clark轻轻拉开她，他们离开放映室。夜风可能加重了感冒，他又重重地打一个喷嚏，脑袋胀痛，痛苦地呻吟一声。

“你还好吗？”

他点头。只是经历一次从未经历过，普通人习以为常的事情。跑车的轰鸣回响，由远及近，大街上仍有许多人，有人把酒瓶抛了上去，其他人起哄着。一个醉得厉害的家伙在Clark几步开外的地方，摇摇晃晃地向马路跨过去。尖利的刹车声，疾驰的车子撞飞了他。他在地上滚几圈，不动了。周围仍旧喧闹，有些人尚未意识到这场车祸。她拿出手机拨打电话。

“Clark？”随后她找到他，他半蹲着，低头察看那个醉汉。她跟着蹲下来，倒在地上的人已经停止呼吸。

“我原本可以救回他。”

“亲爱的，一切发生得太快了。我们都来不及阻止。”

“不。”他说，“我原本可以的。”

喝醉之前他把她送回家，把空酒瓶丢进了草坪旁的垃圾箱。他漫无目的地逛着，风越来越冷，人越来越少，他也许在几个街区外，一辆巡逻车慢吞吞地跟着他，上面的巡警吃着夜宵，询问他是否需要帮助。

“走开。”Clark说。

后脑勺像被铁锤狠命敲过，眼睛干涩，浑身酸痛。最后一张纸巾已经用光，他投币贩卖机摇了一包，脚下都是软塌塌的烟头，他转身在长椅坐下来。

口袋里皱巴巴的便签存着两串号码，他不明白自己为什么几天前在柜台借笔写下，也许是防止遗忘发生，毕竟普通人或多或少会记不清什么。

也许所有人也都将忘记他。他不复存在，连同外在、内在，每一完整的部分。

他又走过一条街，走进一间电话亭。

掐断最先拨出的号码，他拨了便签上的第二串号码，等待着。几秒后电话被另一头接通。

他们都沉默着。电话亭斜上方的路灯稳定地亮光，一只蝙蝠扑着翅膀，黑漆漆的影子投入金黄色的尘埃，一团冷冷清清。

“再过5秒，我就能得到你的位置。”

好像你能够就此做什么似的。话筒贴着耳朵，Clark继续保持沉默。号码的确至今有效，正如当初分别前的保证：他不会主动找到超人，除非这个电话打过去。

“Clark。”他说。

深深的夜升了上去，蝙蝠飞走了。线路维持着柔和的沙沙声，直到Clark把便签放回口袋。

他挂断电话，推开电话亭的玻璃门。

 

\--

 

公厕外度过的一夜包括冷硬板凳，刺鼻气味，无处不在的风，Clark把手放进外套，用胸口温暖，额头和裹在衣物中的皮肤滚烫，脚在鞋子里像踩着一窝冰。问路时他含糊了一下，口腔里的创口恶化了，剧痛，大概就是溃疡。

他摸了摸裤袋，只有一块即将融化的能量软糖，一串钥匙和一些零钱。

“最近的药房在哪儿？”他问。

回到住所已经接近中午。双足终于暖和起来，不过脚底被磨出巨大的水泡，他找出柜子里仅剩的衣服(两件连帽衫，一件格子衬衫，一条牛仔裤)，把它们严实地塞在单薄的被褥外，然后钻进被窝，疲倦地瑟瑟发抖，他睡不着，摸索床头柜，把阿司匹林咽了下去。

一切如此安静，隔壁练习日语的学生，交班回来咒骂的保安，敲响每个门的推销员，他们都不在，久违的安静像一个螺旋上升的漩涡，把他吞噬进去，寒冷拍打发烧的身体，白茫茫地缠绕着，蔓延着，他迷迷糊糊地搐动一下手指，嘴唇干得裂开。

他梦到过去。小时候。放学后回到农场，动物们温驯地叫着，一匹矮马踱过来，用湿润的鼻子蹭着他，野花盛开了，安详地在夕阳下摇曳，Jonathan拍拍他的肩膀，和他一同把马牵到马厩，缰绳滑落，他梳理马匹的鬃毛，脸颊贴着它的脖子，有青草，马粪，兽类的腥臊，布谷鸟叫了，飞入高远的天空，飞得远远的……天空变成了红色，暗暗的血红色，农场不见了，Jonathan不见了，因为爆炸横飞的血肉溅在脸上，冒着热气，他在灾难的废墟，锐利破碎的大理石无情地抵着膝盖，高楼如散沙倾塌了，大地巨龙般蜿蜒地崩裂，人群在耳边大声哭喊，又在耳边怒吼，砸毁他们亲自雕刻的屈尊跪下的雕像。

——杀了他！杀了他！

他被拽起来，披风拖在肮脏浑浊的臭水之中，一只手抬起他的下巴，脆弱的脖颈露出，枪矛已举起。

——向他刺下。

Clark惊醒了，喘息着，浑身浸着汗。天已经暗下来，拉拢的窗帘微微浮动，楼下的轿车滚动着车轮驶过大街。

“谁？”他说。

床边的黑影动了，摁下开关，柔和的灯光铺撒开来。

“你生病了。”对方说。

“显而易见。”

“怎么回事？”

“你为什么来？”

没有回答。Clark也没等待，掀开潮乎乎的被窝，腿间都沾了不舒服的汗渍，水泡仍旧嚣张地存在，他单脚跳着趿了拖鞋，到厨房拧开水龙头喝水。

然后他脱下上衣，合上浴室的门，把Bruce Wayne关在了门外。

你能处理这个。他抹过雾气蒙蒙的镜子，里面有张胡子拉碴的脸，头发鬈曲，长及后颈，他头重脚轻，出着虚汗，他套上干爽的衣裤，走了出去。

Bruce坐在硬邦邦的沙发，乱七八糟的工作服丢在了一边，他说：“你不能待在这地方。”

“我有工作要做。”

“你生病了。”

“感冒，一个礼拜就会痊愈。你难道没感冒过？”

他看了Clark一会儿，一种年长者的平静，所幸他穿着便服，而非那套厚实的蝙蝠铠甲霸占这里。

“你需要照顾，和检查。”

“我没事。”

床单湿透了，不能再睡，放任自流地和被褥堆作一团。现在是凌晨1点，Clark带着毯子来到Bruce面前：“劳驾，这沙发是我的。”

Bruce让开了，Clark再次蜷缩在毯子底下，尽管沙发足够容纳他，微风从窗户吹进来，脚步声过去，窗被关小了。

“你做了噩梦。”

那只手抚在Clark的额头，感受热度，触碰冰凉地扫过纷乱的鬈发，很快移开。

Clark叹了口气：“谢谢。你可以回你的哥谭去了。”

没有回答。再一次。沉默降临，时钟悦耳地走动着，滑入沉默的黑暗，金红的火花，从中浮现一系列回忆里陈列的场景，无数向他伸来的手，无数向他袭来的祈祷，一切像在水下光怪陆离，烈烈火焰之中，暗淡的烟雾焦黑发臭，那些人啜泣着，抱住怀中的死者，无辜又残酷的所爱——

有人按住了Clark，牢牢捉着他慌乱的胳膊，他努力张开眼睛，渐渐停止挣扎。

“没事了。”Bruce低下头来，看着他。

最简单的烧热折磨着曾经无坚不摧的肉体，Clark虚弱地翻过身，重新背对Bruce。

“我不想让她们担心。”他低声说。

“多久了？”

“也许四五天。我在适应普通人的状态。”

“做噩梦，多久了？”

另一份体温隔着毯子环绕住酸痛的脊背，Bruce的呼吸仿佛一层暖纱，漫在Clark的颈项，他们最终依偎在一起。Clark喃喃道：“那并没什么要紧。”

 

\--

 

Clark错过了那天的工时，醒来后房间空无一人，他洗漱，肚子饿得叫几声，高热已经逐渐失去其原有的力度。Bruce捧着袋子进来时，他正坐在位子上察看脚心瘪下去的水泡。

“你拿了房门钥匙。”

Bruce将三明治和牛奶摆在他面前。他狼吞虎咽地开吃，吃到第二个三明治时他喝光了牛奶，又说：“你还揿掉了闹钟。”

“你需要更多的休息。”

“现在好了。”Clark在袋子里找到两只小芒果，拿在手里，“那么？”

Bruce剥开一只芒果：“你得和我回去。”

事实证明Clark的凡人之躯也许对芒果过敏，芒果汁使口腔麻痒微痛，但他吃完了，舌尖抵着上颚，希冀痛痒的不适感马上消退。

“我不能，Bruce。”他说。

更晚的时候他们出门，经过一家酒吧时有人喊：“Clark！”

是Clark的雇主，她过来了，和他多聊了几句，Bruce微笑着打招呼，目光从她身上掠过去，恐怕因为在这里没有谁在意某位哥谭名人，所以无需伪装。他们在人还没多起来的酒吧，音乐放着Try To Remember，然后放着I Will Always Love You，怀旧歌曲。

“我很抱歉，Lara。”

她摆摆手，请Clark住嘴，总像是知道一切地原谅了他。他们逗留的时间不长，总共可能一个小时不到。直到Bruce放下酒杯，看了看手表：“我们得走了。”

与女士告别之后，Clark说：“你不喜欢那儿。”

“我有我的事情要做，你有你的。”

“你想我怎样呢？”

“现在不一样了，你的状态可能使你的处境危险，你必须考虑那种可能性。”

“你说过我们并不相干。”

“原来你看报纸，你把打字机收在床底下是为了怀旧吗？”

“那只是一件古董。”

“我在尝试着保护你。”

“你也尝试过杀死我，”他停顿下来，“抱歉，B。”

他们并没有争执下去。一群流氓穿过小巷围上来，其中一个握着枪，装模作样地请他们合作，Bruce拦住了Clark，从外套衬里掏出钱包。

“这些应该足够了。”他说。

“把你的表也拿下来。”一个家伙说。

Bruce顺着视线望向自己的手表：“这块是我最喜欢的。”

他踹飞了枪，五六个人一拥而上，顿时混战。Clark冲过去，脸上和肚皮分别挨了几拳，他撂倒两个年轻人，把Bruce拽回来，挡在身后。

有人拾起了枪。

“不要。”Clark对着枪口说。

扳机被扣动，枪声回响。

 

\--

 

Bruce把昏过去的家伙踢到一边，卸下弹匣，环视四周，确认这条小巷是摄像死角。弯腰捡钱包的时候他被猛然推倒在地，Clark抓着他的领子，怒视他脸上被子弹擦过的血痕。

“没错，我们来谈谈保护，可是你连自己都不想保护。”

“那是我的事情。”

雨势变大了，淅淅沥沥，冲刷着由面颊伤口渗出的细细血珠，血丝淡去，被逐一洗净，雨水从Clark的头顶滴落，滴在Bruce的眼睛里，汪着倒影的瞳孔，或是更深邃的东西，在雨中长久地注视。

更多的东西。

难道一切都会好起来吗？不。

从不。

留下来，某个声音说。为了我。

他垂下头颅，伏在Bruce的肩膀。他们栖于逼仄的公寓面对面，安然相拥，一件一件脱去衣物，擦拭着身上湿漉漉的水珠。赤裸皮肤相碰，潮湿而柔软，Bruce抚了下去，经过Clark腰线下露出的胯，摩挲分开的腿间，他把自己抵了过去，浴帘被扯下了，窸窸窣窣，一下一下地发出与肉体的摩擦声，他摘掉Clark的眼镜，亲吻淤青散开的颧骨下方，亲吻嘴唇，橄榄、伏特加和蜂蜜，Clark拂过他后脑勺的发，微微喘息着。

吻往下面去了，Clark的手指在瓷砖打滑，收紧，Bruce埋在他的大腿根部，舔舐出湿润，长长的痕迹，吮吸，吞咽，Clark的一条膝盖挂在了他的臂弯，浑身敏感兴奋地颤抖。就是这个，一开始他就想要这个。Bruce用唇瓣和舌尖包裹，滑动，碾压，Clark拱起背，低叫出声。

“看着我。”Bruce说。

Clark睁开眼睛，Bruce俯身而下，手指沾着体 液在他的身体内部掏挖，勾出一阵阵酸软渴望的灼热，他张开嘴唇，含住贴近的脸庞上那道新鲜的伤口，唾液和铁锈味在咽喉颤动着，四肢流窜甜美的酥麻。快感不停地跌落，升腾，在体内起伏，下沉，沉下去，凌迟苦痛。你不是孤身一人，一个很好、很好的谎言。Bruce深深地顶入，扶着Clark后仰的颈，始终看着他，看紧了他，Clark的脚踝滑落下去，随着每一次激烈的律 动颠簸，倾斜，他挣扎着伸出双臂。

Bruce紧紧拥抱住他。

 

\--

 

一年前他们越过山脉，直升机降落在跑道上。细碎的雪花飘扬，覆盖银灰色的脚印。Clark走在前面，双肩和发鬓披着空中飞行的冰晶，融化着，冷飕飕地洇湿皮肤。

螺旋桨止于转动，停在原地。Bruce踩着吱嘎作响的雪地，跟在他后面。

晶莹的极光闪耀，横跨四方，广袤无垠，他们从中前行了一段路，清秀繁茂的野草一簇簇在堡垒麓下生长，像是向阳的智慧造物。Clark的掌心温暖柔软，他递给Bruce那枚钥匙。

“收着它。”

直到黎明来临之前，一片片水晶变幻莫测绚丽的光芒，游移着，掠过飘浮的光影，掠过这片绵软敞开的核心之地，神秘，厚重，渊博的火种源头。

“你想要什么？”Bruce说。

或许因为身处故乡一隅，Clark容光焕发，死亡遗留下来的疲惫一扫而空，有一瞬甚至萌发一股强烈的冲动，拉扯着，将他拽住，但他什么都没说，就像没有谁拍着胸脯说他百分百准备好面对世界。

“我准备离开，”他说，“也许离开地球，也许不。”

“多久？”

“我不知道。”

我的另一个名字是Kal El。他想说。不过以后你总会知道的，通过那些水晶的秘密。再见。

无数次他端详他孤独的堡垒，悬在半空，俯视它纯白无暇的外貌，多么美丽，多么冰冷。他飞向天空，飞向更高，更远。

父亲，为什么送我到这里？

我爱你，Kal。我的儿子，我将永远在你身边。

 

\--

 

灯光一下子熄灭了，Bruce来到床边，伸手调试闹钟。Clark闻到洗发液的气味，温热的气息靠近，往后挪开。冰箱嗡嗡的电流开始运作，窗外在滴水。光滑的，舒适的织物在黑暗中失去原本鲜艳的颜色，覆盖双足。他陷在满足而昏沉的睡意里，那只手犹豫地触碰他。

“我得走了。”Bruce说。

通讯发出嘀嘀的呼叫，即刻，马上。

Clark笑起来。

“那么你必须要走了。”

停顿。

“待在这里，等我回来。”

他不会放置追踪器，那最终是无效的。他轻轻抚摩Clark的上唇，轻轻按着，松开，拇指残留海水的咸味。

他离开了。

沉闷的鼓声，Clark躺了一会儿，那鼓声源自胸腔内部的心跳，震动着，肌肉张驰，一伸一缩，有人在楼下抽烟，烟雾海洋一样缭绕，钻了进来，在一口形状是房间的鱼缸之中弥漫，声音亮起来，咔哒咔哒，暗下去。就像他做的所有事情。

他去过几十年前的庄园。Wayne家的遗孤躲在棺木旁，躲在枯萎的爬山虎下。他向孩子走了过去，花园犹如巨大的繁华的花圈，草地金黄，落满厚厚的树叶。跨进那一大片空地时，阳光蓦地打在身上，仿佛一切遮蔽被拿开，他停下脚步。

“别怕。”Clark轻声说。

Bruce没有看见他。

庄园静悄悄地凝视他们，在平和，哀愁，幽静的守望之中，变成一座高大空旷的废墟，谁都可以坐在那里，谁都可以走出去。

再过一会儿。再过一会儿就好。

看看你能对我做的。

我能对你做的。

Clark的手指垂了下来，摩挲落在床边的那根头发。他的心脏沉稳而湿润地跳动着。

许多以为已经习惯了的东西，其实都失去原本的模样，他们不再谈论那部分，麻木不仁，又被汹涌的情感击中，开膛破肚，完好的皮肤凝结着飞溅出来的小块血迹，血迹干涸后变成深褐色，脱落，在地上碎掉。黑暗中他看不见Bruce的脸，可是如此真实，他们活着，仍旧呼吸着；他们沉默不语，没有别的，没有过去，没有未来，如果这是某项测试，他一次又一次地失败。如果一切仍旧如此重要。

他眼眶发热，不过他闭上眼睛。


End file.
